


The Domesticated Life of Kuroo Tetsurou

by FelicityCleone



Series: After Off-Shoots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, Parenthood, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityCleone/pseuds/FelicityCleone
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is a well-known name in the world of neurosurgery. He has numerous awards under his belt, world-wide acclaims, a very impressive track record that landed him the top spot in ToDai’s Neurosurgery department and a whole group of other surgeons trying to follow his lead. Kuroo Tetsurou is a pioneer, he is a visionary.If only they could see him at home.





	The Domesticated Life of Kuroo Tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> bc my mind refused to cooperate with me while i was trying to update my ongoing fics, here's a fic for you!

“But I wan’ Mommy!”

 

Three year old Kuroo Yukiko was wailing her lungs out at the breakfast table, pushing her pancakes away. The plate she pushed knocked over the tall glass of warm milk beside it, its contents spilling towards the side, soaking a variety of things: Kuroo’s phone, a stack of table napkins he had kept at bay, and a doodlepad that belonged to another three year old, Yukiko’s twin brother Yukio. Upon seeing his dinosaur doodles (which Tetsurou initially thought were simply colorful dotted boulders) get soaked with the white liquid, the other twin started crying as well.

 

It was a very early Monday morning in the Kuroo household, and yet the head of the family felt like he had just gone through a very rough week at work. He hadn’t even have time to make himself a cup of coffee yet.

 

_How does Kei survive all of these?!_

“Snowdrop,” He started,  fighting the urge to heave a sigh. He cannot show weakness, not when it can be taken against him (and knowing his pups, they’d definitely take advantage of any situation where they feel the other party is weak—which side of the family do they get it from? Certainly not his, but Kei would also say it didn’t come from his side). “You know Mommy has some important things to do, right?”

 

“But Yukko wan' go wiv Mommy!” The girl all but shouted, kicking at the air. The neurosurgeon secretly praised himself for thinking ahead and fastening his daughter securely in her high chair before the girl could even think about throwing a tantrum. “Yukko go wiv Mommy! Yukko go Miyagi chuuu!”

 

The alpha went down on his knees beside the high chair so that he could be at eye level with his crying daughter. "But Mommy already told you, right? No babies allowed in his trip to Miyagi."

 

Yukiko’s golden eyes locked with his own brown ones, as if trying to figure out whether her father was lying or not. Tetsurou knew he was being tested, so he held the stare for as long as he could even when his eyes started stinging. The little girl only broke their eye contact when she was convinced the neurosurgeon was telling her the truth, pouting as she looked away. Tetsurou chose to take advantage of her temporary docility to feed her with bits of the pancake she initially turned down. 

 

"Yuki wan' Mommy chuu, Daddy." The little boy in the next high chair sniffled as he picked up his crayons one by one. "Yuki wan' play dinozaws wiv Mommy."

 

Tetsurou smiled at his son, still amazed at how the little boy looked just like him (“He’s so unfortunate.” Kei had deadpanned the first time Tetsu pointed it out, a soft smile playing on his lips nonetheless) but with the calm temperament of the omega. It was like watching a mini him without all the hyperactivity and the loudness. “Daddy will play with you for the meantime, yeah?”

 

The boy’s gold eyes bore into him (the only similarity that the twins share, apart from Tsukki’s sharp wit and Tetsurou’s resourcefulness) for a full minute and then announced,

 

“Daddy not know dinozaws.”

  
***  


“Yuki, you can’t wear that dino onesie. Choose something else, snow kitten.”

 

“But Daddyyy…!”

 

“Does Mommy ever let you wear it to school?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you lying?”

 

“…”

 

“How about this shirt with the dino print instead?”

 

“And dinosaws socks, Daddy!”

 

***

 

“No, Yukiko, the dinosaur plushie stays.”

 

“But Deedee lonely, Daddy!”

 

“Deedee will be fine here, he’ll guard your room while you’re away.”

 

“But Deedee go school! Mommy says kids go school an’ learn color an’ play an’…”

 

“Little dinosaurs go to a different school, snowdrop.”

 

“Reaallyyy?”

 

“Yes. Their school bus leaves in an hour, Deedee will miss it if you bring her to school.”

 

“Reaallyyy?”

 

“Yes, snowdrop. Put Deedee down now.”

 

“Deedee is smart, Daddy?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure Deedee is smart like Daddy.”

 

“Deedee not smart, then.”

 

“Yes, snowdrop. Deedee is no—wait, what?”

 

***

 

Yachi Hitoka blinked three times at the newcomer. It was only her first month working at the daycare, but the beta was sure the Kuroo twins usually came with their mother: a tall, fair, blonde omega who had intelligent eyes and a regal grace about him, like he was born from the royal bloodline. The alpha who brought the kids today though was almost the exact opposite of his omega: wild black hair, mischievous brown eyes, playful smile, tanned skin. His actions did not have the same regal grace as the blonde (he moved with the prowl of a confident cat), but he was about as tall as his mate, which of course, sent the petite girl into fits of nervousness.

 

He opened the door to his grey SUV and unclasped the safety belts off the twins’ car seats. Yukiko and Yukio hopped out at once, wearing identical grins that went up their startlingly gold eyes. Their father’s reminder to _stay on the sidewalk, kids_ went unheeded as the three-year-olds went straight to the blonde beta with a toothy greeting of _ohayō gozaimasu, Yachi-sen!_ before speeding off to their classroom where docile Keiko-chan and silent Ringo-kun waited for them by the door, grins wide at the sight of the two.

 

 _“Hajime mashite.”_ Tetsurou’s warm brown orbs scanned over the blonde beta’s slightly trembling frame and gave a friendly smile. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, Yukiko and Yukio’s father.”

 

 _“Yoroshiku,_ Kuroo-san.” The beta mumbled with a slight bow. “My name is Yachi Hitoka, I’m their teacher.” Straightening up, she noted with surprise that the alpha had reached out one hand in a handshake. She blinked at the tanned hand being offered at her, unsure about what to do.

 

The offered hand fell limply with a sheepish grin and a low chuckle. “Sorry, spent most of my university days outside Japan.” The long arm went up again and Yachi stupidly thought for a moment that the guy will actually hit her with it, only to see long fingers going through wild dark locks and making it impossibly messier. “I guess these sort of things rub off on you when you work with people from a different culture.”

 

Needless to say, the alpha’s words piqued the beta’s interest.

 

“You studied abroad?” The short blonde’s eyes twinkled as she craned her neck to look at the raven properly who merely nodded in assent, unsure where the conversation is heading. “Oxford?”

 

There was an unspoken _how did you know?_ look in the man’s face, which was really the same thing as a verbal confirmation. “I got my pre-med from Imperial College, but yes, Oxford’s where I got my neuro—

 

A gasp, and is that _awe_ on the beta’s face? “Oh, right!” She clasped her hands together in realization. “Yukio said in class yesterday that he wants to be a doctor like his father!”

 

The alpha couldn’t help but grin at that, it’s always heart-warming to know that his pups somehow look up to him, even if they (by ‘they’ Kuroo actually means Yukio) pull a Tsukki and act like they don’t. Yukio is indeed a mini-Kei that somehow looks like a mini-Tetsu. It’s so disarming sometimes.

 

Just then, the school building’s little bell rang, signifying the beginning of the first period. Yachi gave him a smile and a perfunctory bow before going to her class comprised mostly of 3-4 year olds. The raven-haired alpha turned to get into his car but even before he could do so, a small flash of something dark-haired sped by the two adults and Tetsurou felt a pair of tiny arms tightly clamped around his leg.

 

“Daddy?” Yukio looked up at him with those beautiful golden orbs he got from his mother. “Daddy go to work?”

 

The alpha picked up his adorable son with a fond chuckle and a ruffle through equally dark and equally messy locks that made the little boy swat his father’s hands away with a small, mildly annoyed ‘tch’ so reminiscent of Kuroo’s omega. “Yes, snow kitten. Daddy has to cure sick people, ne?”

 

The boy gave an answering small pout, eyes welling with tears. Yukio has moments such as this one, when he gets all clingy and affectionate. Kuroo always treats these once-in-blue-moon moments more precious than gold, but unfortunately, Yukio’s clingy mode often attacks when one is working on a very tight schedule. Just like today.

 

“But Yuki sick, chuu.” The boy buried his face in his father’s neck, already sniffling. “Daddy stay wiv Yuki an’ Yukko.”

 

“Where is the boo-boo?” The alpha frowned at his pup, and even Yachi turned to the boy with a look of concern in her face. “When did you feel it, snow kitten?”

 

Kuroo Yukio clutched his chest, t-shirt bunching under a tiny fist. “Here. Yuki heart hurt when Daddy an’ Mommy work an’ leave Yukko an’ Yuki.”

 

Tetsurou would forever deny the choked sob that ripped his throat as he made a call to the hospital, telling the staff he’d be taking an unplanned leave today.

 

***

 

“Daddyyyyy!”

 

Tetsurou looked up from the pancake batter he was working on, brows furrowing at the sound of Yukiko’s shout from the doorway. The twins had demanded Daddy make them dino pancakes for lunch (which was ironic for Yukiko who didn’t even get to finish hers at breakfast), with a special request of chocolate chips for Yukiko and strawberry slices for Yukio. Kuroo didn’t have the heart to say no to Yukio’s puppy pout and Yukiko’s droopy eyes combo, so he sent the twins off to his study, where they can work on their coloring books.

 

“Daddyyyyy!”

 

Yukiko shouted again, this time Kuroo was sure the girl wasn’t in his study. His heart pounded hard against his chest, heartbeat ringing loudly in his head. He dropped the bowl on the island kitchen table and ran to where his daughter is, mind reeling with a hundred different scenarios, one worse than the next.

 

He almost stumbled at the sight of the little girl all muddy and dirty, blonde hair escaping the ponytail Tetsurou had half-assedly done earlier and turning into a mess of tangled gold, peach dress now brown with dirt, and hands and knees scraped and dirty. Just where had she been? And what about—

 

“It’s Yuki, Daddy! Come quick!”

 

Kuroo believes he has never ran any faster than he did at that moment, even bending down at one point to pick up his little girl so they could get to her twin faster. Yukiko had led them through an opening in their backyard fence towards the small clearing behind their house. Tetsurou’s hands went ice cold in an instant, his brain going into overdrive as it supplied images of his son getting hurt, or worse—

 

_No, Tetsurou, don’t even think about that._

“Look, Daddy, Yuki found a baby neko!” The girl tugged at his tan hand excitedly, pointing to her equally dirty twin currently sitting _inside_ a box, hands and knees drawn to his chest. Upon closer look the alpha could see a little black kitten with white paws cradled in his son’s tiny arms, meowing obnoxiously. He visibly sagged in relief.

 

“Can we keep ‘im, pwease?” The boy beamed up at him as he held the hissing ball of black fur up to Tetsurou’s face. “He wearing socks, Daddy, we av’ to keep ‘im!”

 

A unanimous vote has been casted afterwards, and the Kuroos now have a cat which they learned later on, as they had lunch, also had a penchant for pancakes.

 

***

 

Kuroo Tetsurou is a well-known name in the world of neurosurgery. He has numerous awards under his belt, world-wide acclaims, a very impressive track record that landed him the top spot in ToDai’s Neurosurgery department and a whole group of other surgeons trying to follow his lead. Kuroo Tetsurou is a pioneer, he is a visionary.

 

If only they could see him at home after he has tucked his kids to bed, gave the kitten a bath and tidied things around the house.

 

They’d realize that he is, at his very core, just a big softie who never wins when it comes to his family.

 

 

Bonus:

 

 

“Can somebody please explain to me why I’m suddenly greeted home by a kitten?”

 

“Uhhh…”

 

“Tetsu, please don’t tell me you allowed them—

 

“But Kushi’s so cute we just can’t—

 

“You already gave it a name?!”

 

 


End file.
